


All Your Words in My Head

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DWSA - Freeform, Deaf Character, F/F, First Kisses, I wrote this a while ago, Lesbians, They are gay, Tumblr Prompt, deaf character of color, idk its my aesthetic, pirate queens, wendilse, what is it with me and wlw pairings at parties?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: Ilse was mesmerized as Wendla laced up her steel-toed boots. Ilse was laying on Wendla’s bed trying not to stare. Ilse had been through hell and back, but she had never met a girl like Wendla Bergmann. When she saw her signing the first day of class, she downloaded a sign language app so they could talk. It was incredibly painful to fall in love with your friend, especially when she was probably straight.orthe wendilse college au no one asked for





	All Your Words in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request i did a long ass time ago. it was #15 from a prompt list: can i kiss you? I love pirate queens so much jeez. The title is from "Alfie's Song (Not So Typical Love Song)" by Bleachers (it was in "Love, Simon" so it's gay culture now). Enjoy :)

Ilse was mesmerized as Wendla laced up her steel-toed boots. Ilse was laying on Wendla’s bed trying not to stare. Ilse had been through hell and back, but she had never met a girl like Wendla Bergmann. When she saw her signing the first day of class, she downloaded a sign language app so they could talk. It was incredibly painful to fall in love with your friend, especially when she was probably straight. Everyone claimed there was a “fog of sexual tension” between the two girls but Ilse was sure they were just teasing. Wendla came from such a good family and was at school on a scholarship, while Ilse hadn’t even finished high school. It was just not going to happen. Thus, tremendous pain ensued.

 

"How does it look?"  Wendla gestured to her sparkly blue party dress. Stunning, sexy, and breath-taking all described how she looked. However, Ilse didn’t know how to sign any of them and it sounded a bit too gay.

"Lovely," Ilse signed smiling.

"Thanks. You look great too," Wendla signed back.

"I try. Shall we?"Ilse stood up, pushing thoughts of tasting Wendla's lips right then and there deep, deep down.

"Yes!"

* * *

Wendla stared out the window of Ilse’s run-down Honda. Of course, this was to avoid staring at Ilse, but Ilse didn’t need to know that. Wendla loved the parties Ilse took her to. Every part of it was great, the lights that flashes different colors, the buzzing feeling the alcohol gave her, the sea of people dancing, the way the music was so loud she could feel it. It almost compensated for a protected childhood where she felt nothing. Everything about college parties with Ilse were great. Including Ilse herself. Wendla wasn’t going to admit she had a crush on her best friend though. There had to be some kind of law against that, even if one’s best friend was incredibly queer. And there was that added factor of ruining the friendship, so at these parties Wendla tried not to focus on how beautiful Ilse looked under the colored light, dancing like she didn’t have a care in the world.

* * *

At parties like this, she found it difficult to just watch Wendla dance. The way her hips moved and her eyes lit up and her curls bounced, it was far too much to handle. It wasn’t fair at all that Ilse was supposed to just watch and not do anything.

 

Tonight, the lights bouncing off of Wendla and her bright smile really did become too much. The girls kept getting closer on the dance floor and Ilse couldn’t stop staring at her mouth. She wanted to kiss Wendla so much, the urge was so strong. Ilse tried to forget it and just let go. It worked, but as soon as she stopped controlling herself her mouth was one Wendla’s. Wendla was about to kiss back when the other girl pulled away abruptly. Ilse looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Outside?" Wendla signed. Ilse nodded. Wendla took her hand and lead them through the crowd.

As soon as they were outside Ilse started signing vigorous apologies.

"I’m so sorry! I don’t know what I was thinking, I didn't mean to do that, I swear! I’m not like that!" Ilse would have kept going but she couldn’t remember any other apologies to sign.

 _"_ Ilse, was that a shitty joke or do you actually like me?" Wendla asked. Her heart was fluttering and hadn’t stopped since that first wonderful kiss a minute ago.

"No! I wouldn’t do that as a joke. I do… like you. Like that. But you don’t need to… don’t need to…" Ilse searched her mind for the sign.

"Reciprocate?" Wendla offered.

"Reciprocate! Yes, you don’t need to reciprocate."

Wendla smirked; flustering Ilse was not an easy task. It was a feeling one could get used to.

"What if I did?" Wendla asked.

"What?" Ilse's stomach flipped. 

"Can I kiss you?" Wendla questioned, already leaning in.

"Yes!" Ilse signed, feeling both relieved and excited. 

Wendla smiled before connecting their lips. Ilse thought she would fall over; being kissed by your crush was quite a feeling.

"You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to do that." 

"I can’t believe you liked me this whole time!" Ilse signed in disbelief. She wanted to touch Wendla’s waist or face or something.

"Please kiss me again," Wendla requested as a giggle escaped her lips. Ilse compiled enthusiastically and gasped when she felt Wendla’s hands on her own waist.

"God, let’s get out of here," Ilse signed after they broke off.

Wendla raised her eyebrow.

"No, not like that! I mean if you wanted to we could but that’s not what I was thinking, but we could." The last thing Ilse wanted was to make Wendla uncomfortable.

"Let’s go do what you were thinking," Wendla signed. Ilse took her hand and they rushed off into the night.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Wendla and Ilse were walking through their glowing neighborhood hand in hand. It was almost empty since it was around four in the morning. The street lights made the concrete shine like silver. Neither of them wanted to go home, the world was too pretty to miss tonight. Every so often one of them would stop to steal a kiss.

 

 _"_ This is really pretty," Wendla signed as they walked.

"You’ve lived here for a year," Ilse signed back smiling.

"It looks better with you." She stopped to kiss Wendla again.

The couple came to a park that had a large grassy field, perfect to lay in. "Is this good?" Ilse asked.

"Yes!" Wendla started to run toward the grass.

They found a good spot to lay down. The early-morning sky made a lovely backdrop.

"This was fun." 

"Yeah," Was all Ilse could manage.

"I’m glad you kissed me."

"Want to do it again?"

Wendla smiled and her eyes crinkled up. It was so cute and Ilse was so in love she could die. "Of course." 

* * *

 When the sun came up Wendla was on top of Ilse in the grass. Their hair was messy and they were both exhausted but neither of them cared. Wendla didn’t know someone could look so beautiful with her eyeliner smeared so badly.

"You look so good with my lipstick on your face," Wendla signed sleepily.

Ilse smiled and felt her cheeks heat up.

"Have I rendered you speechless?" Wendla asked, that adorable smirk creeping back onto her face.

"A little." It was so dumb, this incredible euphoric feeling Wendla was giving her. She had totally lost all witty comebacks and was just sounded stupid and didn’t care in the slightest.

Wendla giggled, "Maybe we could go back to my place? I’m exhausted."

"Yes, let’s go!"

 

When they collapsed into bed together, they fell asleep almost instantly. The best night ever takes a lot out of a person.

**Author's Note:**

> [spring awakening tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms) | [main tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/devious-stare)


End file.
